


T'hy'la

by wolfi_sama



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, old married spirk, oms
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/wolfi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine One-Shot Sammlung angelehnt an die wohlbekannte "30-Day OTP Challenge" Hauptsächlich Kirk/Spock, aber auch andere ships. Neben TOS auch die Filme 1-6 einschließlich des 2oo9 reboots und Into Darkness :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gazing into each other's eyes (Spirk|TOS)

-

 

„Captain, die Atmosphäre um den Planeten stabilisiert sich; unsere Mission war erfolgreich“, informierte Spock und richtete sich von seiner Konsole auf. Jims warmer Blick empfing ihn, als er sich zum Inneren der Brücke umdrehte und die Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammenlegte.  
„Das wollte ich hören“, lächelte Jim und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf der Armlehne seines Sessels ab, „Lieutenant Uhura?“  
„Maschinenraum meldet 'Bereit zum Start'.“  
„Mr. Sulu, nehmen Sie Kurs auf Epsilon Ceti B II, wir haben uns eine kleine Pause verdient.“  
„Jawohl, Sir.“  
„Sol 4.“  
„Sol 4“, bestätigte Sulu und setzte das Schiff mit wenigen Handgriffen in Bewegung.  
„Uhura, sagen Sie dem Flottenkommando, dass wir uns nach zwei Monaten Patrouille in den wohlverdienten Urlaub begeben.“  
„Ja, Captain.“

Während die Enterprise sich aus dem Orbit löste und ihrem nächsten Ziel entgegen preschte, schlenderte Spock hinab zu Jim und legte eine Hand auf die Rückenlehne des Kapitänsstuhls. 

McCoy stand mit verschränkten Armen zu Jims Linken und sah die Mundwinkel seines Captains nach oben zucken. Ein Bild, das er in den letzten Wochen zusehends hatte vermissen lassen, aber ein gewisser Jemand schaffte es immer wieder, ihn in einen lächelnden Ball der Unbekümmertheit zu verwandeln. 

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie gerade Spock es fertig brachte, Jim mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit derartig zum Positiven zu beeinflussen.. Bisher hatte er immer angenommen, dass Jim  
jemanden brauchte, der so emotional war wie er selbst, aber offensichtlich hatte das genaue Gegenteil diese euphorisierende Wirkung auf ihn. 

„Mr. Spock“, begann Jim und sah lächelnd zu seinem ersten Offizier auf, „Ich hoffe, Sie können sich dieses Mal länger als vier Tage von Ihren Computern trennen.“  
„Captain?“  
„Das letzte Mal konnten Sie es kaum erwarten, wieder aufs Schiff zu beamen, um im System nach Fehlern zu suchen.“  
„Sie irren, Captain. Ich habe nicht versucht, Fehler zu _finden_ , ich habe das System lediglich auf Fehler _kontrolliert_.“  
„..Ahja. Und das sind natürlich zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge.“  
„In der Tat.“  
„Selbstverständlich.“

Spock nickte zustimmend und hob die Braue, als Jims Grinsen breiter wurde und er sich sichtlich bemühen musste, nicht doch noch zu lachen. Dem Vulkanier war die Verwirrung deutlich anzusehen. Es wollte sich ihm nicht erschließen, was seinen Captain nun dazu getrieben hatte, so amüsiert zu reagieren. 

Um dem breiter werdenden Lächeln entgegen zu arbeiten leckte Jim sich über die Lippen und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Hauptbildschirm.  
„Mr. Chekov, wie lange brauchen wir?“  
„Vier Stunden und.. sechsundzwanzig Minuten, Sir.“

„Gut“, er drückte einen Knopf auf der Armlehne, „Durchsage an die gesamte Besatzung. Wir werden in viereinhalb Stunden den Planeten Epsilon Ceti B II erreichen und dort drei Wochen für einen Landgang im Orbit bleiben. Fürs Herunterbeamen der einzelnen Gruppen gilt die übliche Reihenfolge. Kirk Ende.“ 

Nach Ausschalten des Intercoms klopfte er mit der Faust locker auf die Lehne und ließ sich von seinem Stuhl gleiten. „Mr. Spock, Sie übernehmen. Ich werde mich in mein Quartier zurückziehen und das Logbuch aktualisieren. Lieutenant Uhura, sagen Sie Scotty er soll dafür sorgen, dass der Transporter ordentlich funktioniert, wenn wir ankommen.“  
„Aye, Captain.“

Spock nickte anstatt zu antworten und schaute Jim hinterher, bis er im Turbolift verschwunden war, bevor er sich auf dem Kapitänssessel niederließ. McCoy hatte ihn von der Seite beobachtet und schüttelte leise seufzend den Kopf. 

„Egal wie Sie das machen, machen Sie weiter.“  
„Entschuldigen Sie, _womit_ soll ich weitermachen, Doktor?“, fragte Spock und schlug in einer beiläufigen Bewegung die Beine übereinander.  
„Jim in ein Honigkuchenpferd zu verwandeln.“

Spock drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu McCoy um als hoffte er in seinem Gesicht den Sinn dieser Aussage zu finden.  
„Doktor?“

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie es nicht sehen“, setzte McCoy beinah vorwurfsvoll nach und senkte seine Stimme, damit nicht die gesamte Brücke ihre Unterhaltung mitbekam, obwohl er sich recht sicher war, dass kaum jemandem an Bord die verträumten Blicke entgangen waren, die ihr Captain Spock tagtäglich zuwarf. Er schaute dem Vulkanier fest an und sah seine Augenbrauen zucken. 

Er schien nach wie vor über den Vergleich zwischen Jim und einem 'Honigkuchenpferd' nachzudenken. Derart farbige Metaphern waren Spock nach wie vor ein Rätsel, weswegen er sie nun auch vorerst unter den Tisch fallen ließ, sich aber eine geistige Notiz machte, Nachforschungen anzustellen. 

„Was sehe ich Ihrer Meinung nach nicht, Doktor?“

McCoy setzte an, ruderte aber gedanklich zurück und schloss seinen Mund ohne einen Ton gesagt zu haben. Vielleicht war es ratsamer, nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zufallen und ihm zu sagen, was er von der ganzen Situation hielt. 

Still sah er einen Moment lang in die dunkelbraunen Augen, die Jim ebenso oft aus der Ferne musterten wie der Blondschopf seinen ersten Offizier. Was auch immer Jim an ihm fand, es schien ihm gut zu tun und das war das Wichtigste. Dennoch war ihm schleierhaft, wie Spock so blind sein konnte. Er hätte ihm verziehen, sähe Jim ihn nicht gerade an wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen. _Das nicht zu bemerken grenzte schon an Irrsinn_.

„Machen.. machen Sie einfach weiter wie bisher. Seien Sie Sie selbst, das scheint zu reichen“, winkte er schließlich ab und straffte die Schultern.

Spock hob erneut die Braue, „Darf ich mir erlauben zu sagen, dass Sie sich heute wieder ausgesprochen verwirrend ausdrücken, Doktor?“

„Oh, nur 'verwirrend' und nicht 'unlogisch'? Wie schmeichelhaft“, lachte er trocken und machte einen Schritt von Spock weg, um sich vorerst von der Brücke zurückzuziehen und noch das ein oder andere zu erledigen bevor sie ihren Landurlaub antraten.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, es wie ein Kompliment klingen zu lassen. Nicht zuletzt weil ich noch immer nicht weiß, worauf Sie hinaus wollten.“

McCoy rollte mit den Augen und legte die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen. „Vergessen Sie es.“

„Wie Sie meinen“, gab Spock abschließend zurück und tippte mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne herum. Die Türen des Turbolifts schlossen sich ein zweites Mal und Spock kam nicht umhin, seine Lippen zu einem winzigen Lächeln zu verziehen.  
Das Ausdrücken von Gefühlen mochte zwar nicht seine Stärke sein, aber ihm war kein einziger Blick aus den warmen Augen seines Captains entgangen. 

 

-


	2. Kissing (Old Married Spirk|TOS)

-

 

Jim umfasste das Pult vor sich mit beiden Händen und ließ seinen Blick über die wachen Gesichter der Kadetten gleiten, die in der vergangenen Stunde förmlich an seinen Lippen gehangen hatten. Es war der vorerst letzte Vortrag, den er in der Akademie halten würde und er kam nicht umhin, etwas ausgiebiger aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern als sonst. Kleinere Anekdoten fanden für gewöhnlich immer ihren Weg in seine Vorlesungen, aber heute fühlte er sich ganz besonders in der Stimmung, den neuen Rekruten von seinen eigenen Reisen in die Tiefen des Alls zu erzählen. 

 

Er hatte gerade seine Geschichte zum Zwischenfall im Paralleluniversum beendet, als ein Kadett in der ersten Reihe sich stirnrunzelnd zu seiner Nachbarin herüber lehnte und ihr etwas zuflüsterte, woraufhin sie unwissend den Kopf schüttelte und sich ertappt etwas aufrechter hinsetzte, als sie Jims Blick bemerkte.   
„Gibt es eine Frage?“, fragte er sanft und stützte sich mit einem Ellbogen auf dem Pult ab. Der junge Mann räusperte sich nervös und schien kurz nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.   
„Ich.. hatte mich bloß gefragt, was wohl aus der Crew dieser.. anderen Enterprise geworden ist.“  
„Das wüsste ich selbst gern“, antwortete er lächelnd, „vielleicht haben sie nach der Begegnung mit uns einen friedlicheren Weg eingeschlagen? Der dortige Mister Spock schien jedenfalls einsichtig.“

 

Jim leckte sich unauffällig über die Lippen, um das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht noch größer werden zu lassen und wagte einen Blick auf das PADD vor sich auf dem der eigentliche Verlauf des Vortrags aufgeschrieben war. Irgendwo nach dem zweiten Punkt von insgesamt sieben hatte er sich in Erzählungen verloren und würde im beengten Zeitrahmen auch nicht mehr dazu kommen, die restlichen fünf Punkte abzuarbeiten. Es waren keine im höchsten Maße wichtige Dinge über die er hätte referieren sollen, weswegen er sich kein schlechtes Gewissen darüber einredete, den Studenten stattdessen von den Abenteuern erzählt zu haben, die ihn und seine Crew zu wandelnden Legenden gemacht hatten.

 

„Anders als der zweite Captain Kirk“, fügte der Kadett hinzu und brachte Jim damit für einen langen Moment aus dem Konzept. Er schaute auf einen unbestimmten Punkt über dem PADD.   
In den vergangenen Jahren hatte Jim zwar des Öfteren über ihre Doppelgänger nachgedacht, sich dabei aber bewusst auf den anderen Spock konzentriert anstatt auf seinen eigenen Gegenpart. Es war zum einen der Sorge zuzusprechen, Abgründe an sich selbst zu entdecken, wenn er über den anderen Kirk nachdachte; zum anderen aber.. 

 

Er räusperte sich und nickte schmallippig. „Richtig. ..Richtig.“ Die Freude, die noch eben auf seinem Gesicht gestanden hatte, war einer ernsten Miene gewichen. Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde fluteten mehr und mehr Fragen seinen Kopf, die er bisher verdrängt hatte.  
Ob der andere Kirk überhaupt noch lebte? Hatte er sich Spocks neuem Plan gebeugt oder hatte er schon vor vielen Jahren sein Leben verloren, weil er sich widersetzt hatte? Wäre der andere Spock überhaupt in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu töten? 

 

Jim konnte spüren, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals formte. Auch wenn es nicht sein eigenes Leben betraf, war es ein bedrückender Gedanke sich vorzustellen, wie Spock seinen Captain umbrachte und das womöglich auch noch eigenhändig, wenn man die rauen Sitten an Bord des fremden Schiffes bedachte.   
Vor seinem inneren Auge flammten lebhafte Bilder von Spock auf, wie er seinem Captain den Prozess machte und er konnte sich nicht helfen, einen Funken Bedauern in den Augen des Vulkaniers zu sehen, als er sein barbarisches Urteil vollstreckte. 

 

Er hatte nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt, sich ein genaues Bild von Spocks Doppelgänger zu machen, aber es war ihm vorgekommen als hätte sie irgendetwas miteinander verbunden. Irgendein unsichtbares Band, das ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte, dass sie sich schon ewig kannten. Ihm war dieses Gefühl nicht fremd; es glich der Verbindung, die er zu Spock hatte, bloß nicht so intensiv wie er es allein in diesem Moment spürte. Irgendwo in diesem anderen Spock hatte er seinen Spock gesehen. Seinen Spock, der ihm auch in der aussichtslosesten Situation noch zur Seite stand und ihn mit seiner unermüdlichen Ruhe immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte. Nie hatte er ihn im Stich gelassen. Selbst in dieser verqueren anderen Welt hatte Spock ihn gerettet. Hätte dieser Mann tatsächlich seinen Captain töten können?

 

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtete er sich hinter dem Pult auf und ließ seinen Blick erneut durch das Auditorium gleiten. Manche hatten begonnen zu tuscheln. Er umschloss die Ränder des Pults fester und versuchte die unangenehmen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, scheiterte aber am Bild des anderen Spock, wie er voller Reue auf seinen toten Captain hinabblickte.  
Jim merkte, dass es zunehmend schwieriger wurde zu atmen, als sich die Bilder ein weiteres Mal vor seinem inneren Auge verfestigten. 

 

'Nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt!', dachte er und hörte seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallen, als sein Körper ihn unmissverständlich daran erinnerte, dass ihn diese Angelegenheit mehr belastete als er zugeben wollte. Er schluckte schwer und schaute erneut auf das PADD hinab und hoffte, dass seit seiner letzten Antwort nicht schon Minuten vergangen waren. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf zerfielen langsam aber sicher in undeutliche Skizzen und Jim merkte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Das Pult war nun zu seiner vollen Stütze geworden, an der er sich mit aller Kraft festklammerte, um sich der kurzen Panikattacke entgegenzustellen, die kurz davor war, ihn mit sich zu reißen. 

 

Bedingt durch all die teils traumatischen Erlebnisse, die er in seiner Zeit bei der Sternenflotte durchgemacht hatte, waren Attacken dieser Art zum Ende seiner aktiven Zeit als Kapitän immer häufiger geworden, weswegen der Ruhestand letztendlich gar nicht mehr so abwegig gewesen war. Aber es waren weniger die lebensbedrohlichen Situationen, in die er selbst geraten war, die ihn gezeichnet hatten, als vielmehr all die Momente, in denen er sich um Spocks Wohl gesorgt hatte. Viel zu oft hatte sein Leben auf dem Spiel gestanden um spurlos an Jim vorbeigegangen zu sein. Er sprach sich selbst nicht davon frei, ebenfalls mit seinem eigenen Leben gespielt zu haben, aber da hatte er auch noch nicht gewusst, was es Spock bedeutet hatte.

 

_Spock_

 

Die Erinnerungen und der Schmerz, den er damals gespürt hatte, als seine ganze Welt vor seinen Augen zusammengebrochen war, schwappten wie eine gigantische Welle über ihm zusammen, die ihm für einige Augenblicke den Atem raubte. Genesis. Die Enterprise. **Spock**. Der Moment in dem er geglaubt hatte, endgültig alles lebenswerte verloren zu haben.   
Sein Puls trommelte in seinen Ohren und er hatte das Gefühl als würden seine Beine nachgeben sobald er sich noch weiter von den finsteren Erinnerungen davontreiben ließ. Spock lebte noch; sie lebten zusammen - glücklich. Und doch wurden Jims Gedanken immer unruhiger. Er brauchte eine Bestätigung, dass Spock noch bei ihm war, er brauchte ihn bei sich. Denn ohne Spock.. 

 

_Jim_

 

Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als Spocks sanfte Stimme ihn über ihr geistiges Band erreichte und hob den Blick als hoffte er, Spock irgendwo in den Reihen Studierender finden zu können. Fahrig suchte er die vielen Gesichter nach dem einen vertrauten Blick ab, das beklemmende Gefühl von Übelkeit nach wie vor im Hals. Es war das entfernte Klicken der Tür oben bei der letzten Sitzreihe, das Jims Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig vom Auditorium ablenkte. Seine Schultern sackten ein kleines Stück nach unten, als er Spocks stolze Gestalt am oberen Treppenabsatz entdeckte.  
Gemeinsam mit Jims Blick folgten auch einige neugierige Kadetten, die sich zur Tür umdrehten und sichtlich eingeschüchtert von gleich zwei Berühmtheiten in einem Raum waren. Das aufgeregte Tuscheln wurde von Jims Stimme übertönt, die in diesem Moment nach langer Zeit wieder aus den Lautsprechern drang. Seine zittrigen Hände am Pult zwangen ihn dazu, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben und sich nicht etwa die Blöße zu geben, Spock entgegen zu laufen. 

 

„Mister Spock.“ Jim war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob es so erleichtert klang wie er sich fühlte oder noch etwas einer förmlichen Vorstellung an sich hatte, die es in Anwesenheit der Kadetten eigentlich sein sollte. Sie hatten ihre Beziehung zwar schon vor vielen Jahren bekannt gemacht, aber etwas Professionalität wurde dennoch vorausgesetzt. Anstatt jedoch zu antworten blieb Spock an Ort und Stelle stehen, die Hände wie gewohnt hinter dem Rücken zusammengelegt und unerreichbar weit weg. Sein Eintreten hatte den ohnehin schon stockenden Verlauf der Vorlesung noch mehr aus dem Takt gebracht, was Jim jedoch recht gelegen kam. In der langsam abklingenden Unruhe konnte er lange Blicke mit Spock austauschen, die begleitet waren von einem warmen Gefühl, das sich über ihr mentales Band ausbreitete und Jims Puls allmählich wieder auf ein normales Maß senkte. 

 

„Wo.. wo war ich stehen geblieben?“, fragte er leise und räusperte sich, um über seine brüchige Stimme hinwegzutäuschen. Wie gerne hätte er Spock in seine Arme geschlossen und seinen vertrauten Geruch eingeatmet. Nichts konnte ihn schneller und zuverlässiger zur Ruhe bringen als Spocks Nähe und in diesem Moment zermürbte es ihn, dass Spock ihm so fern war. Er folgte den Richtlinien, die ihnen in der Akademie auferlegt worden waren und Jim mochte sich kaum ausmalen, aus welcher wichtigen Besprechung Spock sich losgesprochen hatte, um nun hier zu sein. 

 

Bestärkende Worte erreichten ihn leise über ihre geistige Verbindung und Jim hielt ein weiteres Mal inne, um Spocks Blick zu suchen, der unverändert auf ihm ruhte.   
Im Raum war es wieder still geworden und die allgemeine Frage nach dem weiteren Verfahren hing unausgesprochen in der Luft. Jim schaute erneut auf sein PADD herab und entschied sich gegen das eigentlich geplante Abschlussstatement.   
Er spürte, wie die Anspannung langsam wieder aus seinem Körper verschwand, während er den jungen Kadetten noch einige Ratschläge für ihre Zukunft bei der Sternenflotte gab.

 

„Ich denke..“, sagte Jim nach einigen abschließenden Sätzen und löste bedächtig seine schmerzenden Finger vom Pult, "..wir sollten es für heute dabei belassen." Er zwang sich zu seinem typisch strahlenden Lächeln und ließ seinen Blick über die Gesichter der Anwesenden gleiten. "Ich wünsche Ihnen auf ihrem weiteren Wege alles Gute", verabschiedete er sich und atmete erleichtert aus, als die Kadetten ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und sich allmählich aus dem Saal begaben. Jim hoffte, dass sie sich damit nicht all zu viel Zeit ließen, denn auch wenn die kurze Angstepisode mittlerweile vorüber war, war der Drang, Spock nah bei sich zu wissen, ungebrochen. Die Reihen dünnten aus und Spocks erhabene Gestalt schritt in aller Ruhe die Stufen zur niedrigen Bühne hinab, auf der Jim stand. 

 

Jim konnte sich kaum entscheiden ob er lieber die weniger werdenden Kadetten im Auge behalten sollte oder seinen Ehemann, der endlich in greifbare Nähe kam. Er konnte bereits die Wärme spüren, die sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete, je näher sie sich kamen.   
„Spock“, sagte er leise, nachdem er einen Schritt vom Pult und daran befestigten Mikrofon gemacht hatte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten um sich für Spocks rasches Erscheinen zu bedanken. Als die Türen zum Saal zufielen, brach Jims Gedankengang abrupt ab. Er machte zwei eilige Schritte auf Spock zu, nahm die Stufe von der Bühne herunter und musste sehr an sich halten, Spock nicht einfach in die Arme zu schließen. Wie schon zu so vielen vorangegangenen Anlässen eingeübt hob er seine Hand, Zeige- und Mittelfinger ausgestreckt und lud Spock zu einem vulkanischen Kuss ein, erwartend, dass Spock gleiches im Sinn hatte. Tatsächlich erwiderte er die Geste und legte seine Finger sanft an Jims, woraufhin Jims Schultern leicht nach unten sackten.  
Er war erleichtert. Erleichtert und froh, dass Spock bei ihm war und ihm beistand.   
Er lächelte. 

 

Spock setzte an, Jims Namen zu sagen und zu erklären, dass alles in Ordnung war, entschied aber, ihn stattdessen für den Moment seinen eigenen Gedanken zu überlassen. Jims beschleunigter Puls war deutlich in seinen Fingern zu spüren und Spocks Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, als die Anspannung aus Jims Seite ihres geistigen Bandes wich. Viel zu häufig hatte Jim sich in den letzten Jahren in Ängsten verloren und Spock fühlte sich nicht selten verantwortlich dafür.   
Anfangs hatte Jim sich noch dagegen gesträubt ihm zu sagen, was die Attacken auslöste und hatte seine Gedanken vor Spock abgeblockt, aber es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis Spock ein Muster in den Auslösern entdeckt hatte. Und obwohl sie beide wussten, dass diese Ängste Vergangenheit waren, hingen sie wie ein Schatten über ihrem glücklichen Beisammensein und Spock sah sich in der Pflicht, Jim daran zu erinnern, dass er ihn niemals wieder zurücklassen würde. 

 

Ohne den Kontakt ihrer Finger zu unterbrechen legte Spock seinen Arm um Jims Taille, sodass seine Finger über Jims Wirbelsäule lagen und bettete einen langen Kuss auf seiner Stirn.   
Jims Augen fielen bei der Berührung zu und wäre er nicht gefangen in Spocks unbestreitbarer Liebe und Sorge gewesen, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass sie gerade mit den Regeln brachen, die man ihnen bei Bekanntgabe ihrer Beziehung auferlegt hatte.   
Aber Spock scherte sich in diesem Moment nicht um die Einhaltung irgendwelcher Regeln.   
Sein Interesse lag einzig und allein beim Wohlergehen seines T'hy'la.

 

So, wie es immer gewesen war. 

 

So, wie es immer sein würde.

 

-


	3. Morning Rituals (Spirk|TOS)

-

 

In seinem Leben war Jim Kirk schon auf viele Arten geweckt worden. Manche mehr, manche weniger aufregend, einige sanft, einige grob, aber keine einzige konnte das Gefühl überbieten, das ihm Spocks warme Küsse auf seiner Haut gaben. Mit einem schlaftrunkenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht räkelte Jim sich unter der Decke näher an Spock heran und spürte den Druck seiner Lippen in seinem Nacken nur ein klein wenig fester werden. Spocks Arm zog sich enger um seinen Oberkörper und die Lippen auf seiner Haut verschwanden.  
„Wir werden in 19 Minuten auf der Brücke erwartet“, murmelte Spock leise und bekam ein missmutiges Brummen als Antwort. Natürlich würden sie beide wie immer überpünktlich ihren Dienst antreten und dann so lange auf der Brücke bleiben wie sie konnten, aber Jim erwischte sich morgens immer öfter dabei, lieber etwas zu viel Zeit im Bett zu verbringen. Verschlafen drehte er sich in Spocks Armen um und schob eines seiner Beine zwischen Spocks, um möglichst wenig Körperkontakt verloren gehen zu lassen.  
„Man wird uns schon nicht vermissen, wenn wir etwas später kommen“, säuselte er mit halboffenen Augen und legte seinen Kopf unter Spocks Kinn, nachdem er einen schläfrigen Kuss darauf verteilt hatte.

Zwar setzte Spock zum Widerspruch an, aber da sie diese Unterhaltung fast jeden Morgen aufs Neue führten, schwieg er. Er winkelte den Arm an, der unter dem Kopfkissen lag und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft durch Jims Haare. Sie rochen noch frisch nach Jims Lieblingsshampoo, das Spocks Sinne mit beschämender Regelmäßigkeit aus dem Gleichklang bringen konnte. Und zwar nicht nur, weil es eine unverkennbare Schokoladennote hatte. Nein, vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass er den Duft so untrennbar mit Jim verbunden hatte, dass Spock sich beizeiten vorkam wie ein pawlowscher Hund, dessen Konzentration sich in Wohlgefallen auflöste je stärker er den Geruch wahrnehmen konnte.  
Er vergrub seine Nase in den goldenen Locken und suchte den Kontakt über ihr geistiges Band, das von Jims Seite aus eine verführerische Wärme ausstrahlte, die Spock für einen Moment den Atem raubte. Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie sich nicht auf die ein oder andere Weise in ihren Gefühlen füreinander versicherten, aber Jims überwältigende Liebe machte es Spock so früh am Morgen schwer, sich wie sonst stur an den Zeitplan zu halten und ohne weitere Verzögerung das Bett zu verlassen. 

„Atmen, Spock“, schmunzelte Jim amüsiert und drückte einen Kuss auf das nächstgelegene Stückchen blassgrüner Haut.  
„18 Minuten“, sagte der Vulkanier schließlich und schloss die Augen. Jim zog sich so weit von Spock zurück, dass sie sich Nase an Nase gegenüber lagen und lächelte.  
„Danke für die Erinnerung, ich hätte es _beinahe_ vergessen.“ Mit dem Gesicht zur Hälfte im weichen Kissen vergraben sah er Spock aus strahlenden braunen Augen heraus an und zeichnete mit seinen Fingerspitzen unregelmäßige Kreise auf seinem Rücken. Spocks Augenbrauen zuckten verwirrt aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Jim seinen Hals gereckt und ihre Lippen zusammengebracht. Spock zog sanft seinen Arm unter Jims Kopf heran und stützte sich darauf auf, um seine freie Hand auf Jims Wange zu legen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde von seinen Lippen abzulassen. Winzige Bartstoppeln kratzten an seinen empfindsamen Fingern, als er mit ihnen über Jims Psi-Punkte strich und vulkanische Zärtlichkeiten flüsterte. Mit der Zeit hatte Jim überraschend romantische Ausdrücke aufgeschnappt und war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob Spock wusste, wie viel er davon verstanden hatte, schließlich war Vulkanisch nicht gerade Jims Steckenpferd.

Jims Muskeln entspannten sich unter Spocks sanften Berührungen und lediglich das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen blieb. Müde hob Jim seine Hand in Spocks Haare und brachte sie in eine noch größere Unordnung als ohnehin schon, allerdings nicht ohne ein leises Brummen seitens Spock. 

 

„Brücke an Captain!“, schellte Uhuras helle Stimme durch den Lautsprecher des Intercoms und ließ scheinbar alle Kraft aus Jims Körper weichen. Er ließ seine Hand aus Spocks Haaren fallen und seufzte schwer.  
„Scheinbar vermisst man uns doch..“, murmelte er wehleidig und legte seine Stirn an Spocks, der sich nach der Durchsage wieder neben ihn gelegt hatte.  
„Brücke an Captain!“, wiederholte Uhura.  
„Sie sollten antworten, Captain.“  
Jim schnalzte mit der Zunge und warf Spock einen wertenden Blick zu. „Jim, Spock, _Jim_ “, sagte er betont und ließ nur widerwillig von Spock ab, um sich aufzusetzen. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an und er hätte nichts lieber getan als sich einfach wieder hinzulegen und weiterhin Spocks Nähe zu genießen, aber da ihn nun schon die dritte Durchsage zum Reagieren zwang, musste er sich wohl oder übel dem Arbeitsalltag ergeben. Und solange kein roter Alarm herrschte, war alles in Ordnung. Er drückte den weißen Knopf neben dem Bett und strich sich mit der Hand durch die zerwühlten Haare.

„Kirk hier, was ist los?“  
„Ein Ruf vom Flottenkommando.“  
„Ist es dringend?“  
„Wir haben keine genauen Informationen bekommen. Sie verlangen, persönlich mit Ihnen zu sprechen.“  
„Na wunderbar“, brummte Jim missgelaunt und drehte sich einen langen Moment zu Spock um, innerlich mit dem angenehmen Morgen abschließend, „Sagen Sie denen, dass ich auf dem Weg bin. Kirk Ende.“ 

Er ließ vom Intercom ab und massierte sich brummend den verspannten Nacken. Hinter sich hörte er das Rascheln des Bettzeugs und kurz darauf das leise Knacken von müden Gelenken, als Spock sich aufsetzte.  
„Das wars wohl mit der Ruhe“, sagte Jim und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um seine schmerzenden Muskeln zu dehnen. So gern er auch das Bett mit Spock teilte; eine gemütliche und vor allem entspannende Schlafposition zu finden war ein Akt, für den sich im Normalfall keiner von beiden die Zeit nehmen wollte. Spock machte einen zustimmenden Laut und langte nach Jims Hand, nachdem er sich hinter ihn gekniet hatte. Warme Finger schlossen sich um seine seine und hoben sie vorsichtig an. Sanft aber bestimmt massierte Spock Jims Nacken und Schultern und Jim konnte sich ein wohliges Seufzen nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich dachte.. wir müssen auf die Brücke“, schmunzelte er mit geschlossenen Augen und genoss den Druck von Spocks Fingern auf seiner Haut.  
„In genau 16 Minuten“, bestätigte Spock ohne zu Zögern, machte aber keine Anstalten, von Jim abzulassen. 

„Wenn du so weitermachst, weiß ich nicht, ob ich gleich mit dem Flottenkommando reden kann.“  
„Es ist nicht meine Absicht, mich zwischen..“ Spock hielt kurz inne, „..dich und deine Pflichten zu stellen.“  
Jim ließ den Kopf etwas nach vorn fallen, um Spock mehr Raum zu geben und spürte die Bewegung von seinen Fingern langsamer werden als er sich ein Lachen erlaubte.  
„Keine Sorge, wir müssen uns beide noch an das 'du' gewöhnen“, erklärte Jim und legte eine Hand auf Spocks, die nun auf seiner Schulter lag. Er strich mich dem Daumen über seine Haut und fragte sich, was diese Geste wohl übersetzt in Vulkanische Maßstäbe bedeutete. Nicht dass sie nicht schon weit darüber hinaus waren, aber es faszinierte Jim immer wieder aufs Neue, wie bedeutungsvoll kleine Zärtlichkeiten wie diese für Spocks Verständnis sein mussten.  
„Aber wenn es dir besser passt, behalten wir in Gesellschaft anderer das 'Sie' bei.“  
„Danke.. ..Jim.“

Jim nahm Spocks Hand von seiner Schulter und küsste sie sanft.  
„Obwohl ich ja glaube, dass der Rest der Crew schon was ahnt“, sagte Jim schließlich und ließ Spocks Hand aus seiner gleiten. Spock machte einen zustimmenden Laut und Jim konnte praktisch sehen, wie er in seiner unvergleichlichen Art die Brauen hob.  
„Dr. McCoy machte in der Vergangenheit recht eindeutige Andeutungen.. Ich habe mir erlaubt, nicht auf sie zu reagieren.“  
„Pille kennt uns einfach zu gut“, schmunzelte er und streckte seinen Rücken durch, als Spock ihn wieder massierte, „Er denkt sicher schon seit Wochen über einen schnippischen Kommentar nach, den er ablassen kann, wenn wir es ihm sagen.“  
„Das entspräche seinem Wesen, ja.“

Sie genossen einen langen Moment das angenehme Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bis Jim seinen Kopf in Spocks Richtung drehte.  
„Mussten wir heute nicht auch den Botschafter von Polara II für die Konferenz abholen?“  
„Um 11 Uhr“, bestätigte Spock ruhig und ließ seine Hände näher zu Jims Nacken wandern, „Es wäre daher ratsam, sich schnellstmöglich mit dem Flottenkommando in Verbindung zu setzen.“  
Spock verstand es wirklich, zwei vollkommen widersprüchliche Dinge zu verbinden, stellte Jim fest. Die sanfte Massage sagte 'Lass uns noch im Bett bleiben', doch seine Worte sollten ihn zum Aufstehen ermuntern.  
„Manchmal wüsste ich gern, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht.“

Jim hörte Spock hinter sich amüsiert schnauben und spürte ihn im nächsten Augenblick einen langen Kuss auf seinem Hinterkopf betten. In seinen Gedanken hörte er ein Flüstern, das immer und immer wieder fünf Wörter wiederholte, die selbst Jim mit seinen eher dürftigen Kenntnissen der Vulkanischen Sprache verstand. 

_Wani ra yana ro aisha_

Er antwortete Spocks Liebesbekundung mit einem warmen „Ich dich auch“ und lächelte.  
Diesen Teil von Spocks Gedanken kannte er in der Tat nur zu gut, auch wenn er sich beizeiten erst noch daran gewöhnen musste, dass sich dieses wundervolle Wesen ausgerechnet ihn als Partner ausgesucht hatte. 

„Mr. Spock“, begann Jim nach einer Weile und war sich sicher, dass Spock das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte, „was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie mich angesichts der wenigen verbleibenden Zeit in die Dusche begleiten?“  
„Ich bezweifle, dass es uns Zeit einsparen wird, gemeinsam zu duschen, ..Captain“, antwortete Spock verspätet und zog sich von Jim zurück, als der Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Kurz bereute Jim es, sich für die Aussicht auf eine gemeinsame Dusche aus dem Bett begeben zu haben, aber da Spock entgegen seiner Bemerkung kaum ausschlagen würde, konnte er den vorübergehenden Verlust von körperlicher Nähe verschmerzen. Jim machte einen Schritt vom Bett weg und es wäre eine Lüge gewesen zu sagen, dass er sich nicht absichtlich ausgiebig streckte, um Spocks Blick definitiv auf seinem nackten Körper zu wissen. Ihm war bewusst, dass Spock trotz ihrer Beziehung Sex anderen Dingen hintenanstellte und Jim akzeptierte es, aber er fühlte sich wohl genug, sich vor ihm zu zeigen und das nicht gerade selten. 

„Also?“, fragte Jim lächelnd und drehte sich zu Spock um, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett saß und Jim mit einem sanften Gesichtsausdruck betrachtet hatte.  
„Duschten wir nacheinander würden wir noch mehr Zeit vergeuden“, erklärte er mit gehobenen Brauen, während er seine Beine aus dem Bett faltete und aufsah als Jim ihm seine Hand reichte. Es war weniger eine Geste um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen als vielmehr eine unscheinbare Zärtlichkeit, die Jim sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte.  
„Wie immer korrekt, Mr. Spock“, sagte er schmunzelnd und zog Spock für einen kurzen Kuss heran, ehe er einen Schritt in Richtung Bad machte. 

 

-


	4. Starfleet Regulations (Spirk|TOS)

-

 

"Doktor."

McCoy blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf und sah Spock in der Tür stehen. "Kommen Sie rein", brummte er in gewohnt gelassener Manier und legte den Stift des PADDs beiseite, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
Auf seine Erlaubnis hin machte Spock einen Schritt in McCoys Büro und gab der Tür Raum, sich hinter ihm zu schließen. Er ging ein paar weitere Schritte auf ihn zu, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet als dachte er nach. 

"Doktor, Sie wissen, dass ich großen Wert auf die Einhaltung der Regeln lege, die uns vom Flottenkommando auferlegt wurden."

"Sagen Sie nur!", spottete McCoy und stützte sich grinsend auf dem Tisch ab, "Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun? Hat Jim wieder mal was ausgefressen von dem ich nichts mitbekommen habe?" Es gab nicht viele Gründe für Spock, ihn hier aufzusuchen. Allerdings war Jims doch recht kreative Auslegung der Richtlinien nicht selten schon ein Anlass für ihn gewesen, den Doktor zu konsultieren. 

"Dieses Mal nicht", sagte Spock und schüttelte halbherzig den Kopf. Ihm schienen die Worte allerdings nicht so leicht von den Lippen zu gehen wie sonst. 

"Was verschlägt sie denn dann hierher?"

"Ihnen.. dürften die verschiedenen Vorschriften im Bezug auf den Umgang zwischen Menschen und außerirdischen Spezies bekannt sein."

McCoy spitzte die Lippen, konnte aber auch so nicht sein Grinsen verbergen. "Selbstverständlich sind Sie das", bestätigte er und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde, aber er erlaubte sich, Spock zappeln zu lassen. Es trug nicht gerade zu McCoys Ernsthaftigkeit bei, dass Spock zu riechen schien, dass er ihn nur hinhielt. 

"Doktor", sagte er mahnend, doch Pille blieb unbeeindruckt amüsiert. 

"Nun, Sie müssen mir schon sagen, wie ich Ihnen helfen kann!" Sie tauschten einen langen Blick aus, der McCoy die Möglichkeit gab, sein Amüsement etwas zu verbergen. Spock den Knochen hinwerfen würde er dennoch nicht. Spock nickte einen Moment lang gedankenverloren und legte sich innerlich seine Worte zurecht. "Eine der Vorschriften besagt, dass..", er hielt inne und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort, "..bevor ein Mensch und ein Mitglied einer nichtmenschlichen Spezies miteinander in ..sexuellen Kontakt treten, die Erlaubnis des betreuenden medizinischen Offiziers eingeholt werden muss."

"Ist es etwa schon wieder soweit? Die sieben Jahre sind doch noch nicht um", sagte er erstaunt und warf einen Blick auf das Display seines PADDs als müsste er sich selbst versichern, die letzten fünf Jahre nicht verschlafen zu haben. Er wandte sich wieder davon ab, ehe er das Datum gesehen hatte; wozu auch. 

"Nein", antwortete Spock wahrheitsgemäß und biss die Zähne zusammen. 

"Na Gott sei Dank!" Pilles gespielte Erleichterung war überzeugend genug, um bei Spock für genuinen Unmut zu sorgen. 

"Doktor, ich muss doch sehr bitten. Ich würde mich dieses Zwangs selbst gern entziehen, wenn es mir möglich wäre."

"Das weiß ich doch, Spock, nehmen Sie es doch nicht so eng", sagte McCoy sanft und griff wieder nach dem PADD Stift, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen. Spock seufzte tonlos und McCoy setzte erneut zum Sprechen an, noch ehe Spock Luft holen konnte. "Ich nehme an, dass jemand diese Erlaubnis von mir braucht?" Er bemühte sich nach bestem Willen um Fassung, aber die reine Absurdität der Situation machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter. Jim und Spocks Beziehung war ein offenes Geheimnis für diejenigen, die nicht gerade absichtlich wegsahen und insgeheim hatte er schon seit einer Weile darauf gewartet, dass einer der beiden zu ihm kommen würde. Dass es tatsächlich Spock war, der den Antrag stellte, überraschte ihn allerdings. 

"Exakt." 

"Und Ihnen dürfte bewusst sein, dass sich für diese Erlaubnis beide Betreffenden in meinem Büro einzufinden haben. Und es würde mich wirklich unendlich weiterbringen, wenn Sie mir endlich sagen würden, um wen es geht." McCoy konnte Spock an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass er zwischen seinem eigenen Schamgefühl — das Vulkanier nachweislich besaßen — und der Frage hin und her pendelte, wieso er trotz der sehr überschaubaren Dichte außerirdischer Spezies auf dem Schiff nicht selbst zu dem einzig logischen Schluss kam.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie dieses Gespräch mit außerordentlicher Diskretion behandeln."

"Natürlich. Jetzt rücken Sie schon damit heraus, Mr. Spock."

Der Vulkanier trat einen Schritt näher an den Schreibtisch heran. "Bei den Betreffenden handelt es sich um.."

"Ja~?", fragte McCoy, als Spock nach einigen Sekunden nicht weiter geredet hatte.

"Den Captain und.. meine Wenigkeit." Als erwartete er einen Ausbruch seitens McCoy, der ohne Frage despektierliche Bemerkungen beinhalten würde, sprach er ohne lange Pause weiter, um ihm gar keine Chance dazu zu geben; "Da zu erwarten ist, dass der Captain diese Richtlinie geflissentlich ignorieren würde, sah ich mich in der Pflicht, mich dieses Umstands anzunehmen, bevor er zum Tragen kommt. Es wäre eine höchst delikate Angelegenheit, im Nachhinein womöglich öffentlich auf Probleme zu stoßen, die darauf zurückzuführen sind, dass unser Kontakt nicht von einem medizinischen Offizier genehmigt-" Er hielt inne, als er McCoys verhaltenes Lachen hörte. 

"Doktor?" Seine Brauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen und auch seinem Mund konnte er erst spät vermitteln, sich wieder zu schließen. 

"Mr. Spock", begann McCoy und ließ die Spitze des Stifts in seiner Hand auf die Tischplatte fallen, "Ich möchte Ihnen an dieser Stelle sagen, dass ich es sehr erfrischen finde, dass Sie als erster mit dieser Bitte an mich herantreten. Obwohl Ihre Erklärung mit Jims fahrlässigem Umgang mit den Vorschriften sehr plausibel klingt. Dennoch", sagte er und hob den Stift, um mit ihm auf Spock zu zeigen, "haben Sie vergessen, dass ich diese Genehmigungen nicht einfach so herausgeben kann. Was, wenn Jim damit gar nicht einverstanden ist?"   
Was eigentlich als lockerer Gag gemeint war, schien Spock mehr zu denken zu geben als gedacht. Auch wenn Pille persönlich nicht verstehen konnte, was Jim daran fand, sich auf eine waschechte Beziehung mit Spock einzulassen, so war er sich doch recht sicher, dass Jim nicht nur aus Spaß an der Freude so um seinen ersten Offizier herumtänzelte. Wie nah genau die beiden sich standen konnte auch er nicht sagen, aber es gab Grund zur Annahme, dass diese kleine Vorschrift früher oder später an Bedeutung gewinnen würde. Ungeachtet davon, wie oft sie danach von dieser Erlaubnis Gebrauch machen würden. 

"Wenn Sie wünschen, kehre ich mit dem Captain hierher zurück, sobald es geht." 

McCoy winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er drückte auf einen der Knöpfe an seinem Computer und sah prompt Spocks Geischtsausdruck in Beunruhigung umschlagen.   
"McCoy an Brücke."

"Kirk hier."

"Jim, könntest du kurz in der Krankenstation vorbeischauen?" Es folgte eine kurze Pause, in der Jim vermutlich zum Hauptbildschirm schaute und sich eine Ausrede überlegte. 

"Es ist dringend. Ich habe hier einen Patienten und er ist.. etwas grün um die Nase", setzte Pille nach und schielte zu Spock, der jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. ..Vielleicht übertrieb seine Wahrnehmung ein wenig, aber Spocks Wangen schienen tatsächlich einen Ton grüner geworden zu sein. 

"Pille, das ist wirklich nicht mein Problem. Behandle ihn und ich komme runter, wenn ich etwas Zeit erübrigen kann."

"Und wie sieht es aus, wenn ich dir sage, dass dieser Patient spitze Ohren hat?"

"..Was macht Spock bei dir?"

"Komm her und ich sags dir."

"Ich-" Jim seufzte verstimmt. "..bin auf dem Weg." Die Leitung wurde unterbrochen und Pille lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl. "Problem gelöst. Ich hoffe nur, Jim wusste von Ihrer kleinen Überraschung." Spock hob das Kinn und behielt sich vor, nicht zu antworten. Vermutlich zählt er innerlich die Sekunden, die Jim bis hierher braucht, dachte McCoy amüsiert und schaute zu Spock, der zielsicher zum Durchgang zur Krankenstation schaute. Jim erwartete sie beide aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach dort und nicht im anliegenden Büro. 

Tatsächlich stand einige Augenblicke später Jim genau dort und ließ seinen Blick zwischen seinen Freunden pendeln. 

"Was ist los? Und Spock, was machen Sie hier? Ihre Schicht beginnt in wenigen Minuten."

"Das ist mir bewusst, Captain. Es gab allerdings noch eine wichtige Angelegenheit, die Klärung bedurfte."

"So dringend?"

"Jim, beruhig dich", mischte McCoy sich nun ein und hob beschwichtigend die Hand, "Das hier dauert nicht lange. Aber ich muss Spock recht geben; es wurde langsam Zeit."  
Wenig schlauer als vorher wandte Jim sich nun wieder an Spock und sah ihn abwartend an. Sicher nicht die beste Stimmung, um ein derartig persönliches Thema zu besprechen, aber Pille war sich sicher, dass Jims üble Laune in den nächsten paar Minuten verflogen sein würde. 

"Könnte mir bitte endlich jemand sagen, was das hier zu bedeuten hat?" Sie tauschten untereinander lange Blicke aus, ehe Spock schlussendlich das Wort ergriff.

"Ich.. habe mir die Freiheit genommen, den Doktor über unsere Beziehung zu informieren." Jims Aufmerksamkeit schnellte zum offenen Durchgang hinter ihm und zu seiner minimalen Erleichterung war die Krankenstation so gut wie leer. Dennoch trat er einen Schritt näher an McCoys Schreibtisch heran und schaute wieder zu Spock. 

"Warum haben Sie mir nichts gesagt, Spock?"

"Jim, mach ihm keinen Vorwurf. Ich warte schon seit Monaten darauf, dass ihr es mir endlich sagt."

"Du wusstest es?" Schon kurz nachdem er seinen empörten Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, fiel Jim auf, dass sie sich tatsächlich nicht all zu bedeckt gehalten hatten. Er hoffte dennoch, dass nicht jeder es so klar gesehen hatte wie McCoy. Jim wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Falls es dich beruhigt, Jim.. Meinen Segen habt ihr, aber das solltet ihr wissen." Seine Worte standen einen langen Augenblick lang unbeantwortet im Raum und es gab Jim Zeit, sich zu sammeln und sich nicht in der Frage zu verlieren, ob die Crew nicht schon Wetten darauf abgeschlossen hatte, wann sie es offiziell machen würden. 

"Danke, Doktor", sagte Spock schließlich verspätet und deutete eine Verbeugung in McCoys Richtung an, gefolgt von einem leisen "Auch von mir, Pille" seitens Jim. Es folgte eine weitere Pause, in der sie sich darüber klar werden konnten, dass sie einen wichtigen Schritt nach vorn gemacht hatten. Einer war allerdings noch nicht angesprochen worden. 

"Du wolltest noch wissen, was dein erster Offizier hier unten sucht."

"Er.. hat dir von uns erzählt", antwortete Jim und sein fragender Blick in Richtung Spock sprach Bände. Was sonst hätte er hier wollen können?

"Auch. ..Im gleichen Zug hat er mich noch um eine kleine, feine Erlaubnis gebeten, die euch beide dazu befähigt, Spocks Pon Farr nicht als Entschuldigung nehmen zu müssen, wenn die Leidenschaft einmal mit euch durchgehen sollte. Da konnte ich natürlich nicht nein sagen", schmunzelte McCoy und sah Jims Miene aufhellen. Er musste erst schlucken, bevor er sich zu einem Lächeln durchringen konnte und auf Spock zuging, der vermutlich ebenso erleichtert war wie Jim. 

"Spock, ich.. ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Es war der logische nächste Schritt." Spocks Blick wurde sanft, als Jim vor ihm stand und ihn mit seinem typischen hinreißenden Lächeln ansah. 

"Hey, aber macht nicht hier in meinem Büro Gebrauch von eurem Freifahrtschein! Manche Menschen müssen noch arbeiten", murmelte McCoy nach langer Stille, in der Spock und Jim sich wie so oft einfach nur angesehen hatten und nahm sein PADD vom Tisch. Wie aufs Stichwort pfiff nun auch das Intercom durch den Raum. 

"Brücke an Captain Kirk. Bitte kommen, Captain." Nach kurzem Zögern machte Jim einen Schritt zu Pilles Computer und bestätigte den Ruf. "Mister Spock und ich sind auf dem Weg. Kirk Ende." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln wandte Jim sich erst dem Doktor und dann Spock zu, ehe er zur Tür ging und eine winkende Geste machte, um Spock zum Mitkommen zu ermuntern. 

"Kommen Sie schon, wir werden gebraucht", sagte er lachend und wartete im Türrahmen auf seinen ersten Offizier.

McCoy meinte tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Vulkaniers erkennen zu können, als er hinter Jim eilig die Krankenstation verließ. "Unglaublich, diese beiden.." 

 

Nicht einmal eine halbe Minute nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren, steckte Schwester Chapel ihren Kopf durch die Tür. "Doktor", sagte sie und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, "Habe ich richtig gehört?"

"Mh?", machte McCoy und sah von seinen Unterlagen auf, "Was richtig geh- ..oh nein."

"Mister Spock war der erste", flötete sie, "also habe ich die Wette gewonnen~" Christine schlenderte zu ihm herüber und hielt grinsend die Hand auf. 

"Jaja, ist ja schon gut", brummte er und zog eine der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches auf, aus der er eine Tafel Schokolade herauszog, die er ihr schweren Herzens überreichte. "Wir sprechen uns noch."

 

-


End file.
